wreckitralph_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Alexandra Mixtec von Schweetz
She is the Sugar Rush version of User:VVschweetz. Biography Alexandra: "Mixed Emotions" Alexandra has experienced alot of hardships in school. Over the years, she has felt a lot of feelings. she is an only child. She want's to get revenge on Alexa,Karl,Arianne and Sean. She likes to get revenge, archery, and sharp things. She has been used by one of her friends but her friend doesn't do it anymore. She plays volleyball in school. She is in 6-Ruby in SMCM. Sean,Arianne and Karl are one of the kids who tease her cause her 5th grade adviser is their MAPE teacher so they always want them to sing and since she is off tune, she has been teased cause of it. Than hiding their feelings and they show them and they hurt her feelings, she just laughs it off but deep inside, she is hurt. She likes to playfully punch her seatmate Gio in school. Friends and Other Relationships Real life Friends: Kayla,Althea,Gia "Negi", JM, Via, Princess, Charles,Francis, Gio, Shawn, Mirko, Nichole, Kylie, Abygail, Justine, Janelle, Liane and Icon. Enemies: Karl,Alexa,Sean and Arianne. Sugar Rush Friends: Bibble,Melanie,Lilliana,Julie,Delia,Katrina, Bloodie, Vanellope, Adorabeezle, Candlehead, Snowanna, Jubileena, Minty, Citrusella,Sticky,Nougetsia,Rancis,Swizzle,Gloyd and Daniel Rivals: Taffyta,Ivy and Torvald. Personality and Appearance She is mean,nice,creative,athletic,sometimes wanna hurt others but for a reason, a bit of a crybaby only in grade 4 and friendly In real life: she has curly brunette hair that is in different hair styles everyday and she wears her uniform on school days and different clothes on weekends and on days without classes. In Sugar Rush: she has brown hair tied into a ponytail using a bead ponytail, a purple jacket, a pink shirt, ice colored shorts and strawberry colored flats. Kart Her kart is named the "Speed Mixer". It is one of the fastest kart and has the best handling too. It is like Vanellope's kart but in different colors. Its colors are blue,teal,green,purple,pink and brown. Stats Speed: 100% Handling: 100% Sweetness: 90% Athletic Skills: 70% Creativity: 90% Happiness: 50% Meanness: 50% Patience: 50% Energy: 90% Special power-up: Slippery melted ice cream and hot chocolate Likes and dislikes Likes: Color blue,neon green,neon orange,teal,purple and magenta The shows Every witch way,Grachi,The Thundermans, Haunted Hathaway, Big Time Rush, Sam and Cat, iCarly and My Little Pony The songs Sugar Rush,This is my Paradise, Lucky Star, Dam Dadi Doo and Give your Heart a Break Trivia * Her themes are mixed candies like hershey's chocolates, liquorish, popsicles, snow cones and others. * In Sugar Rush, a lot of boys have a crush on her like Gobby Gobstopper and she knows it cause Gobby shows it. But in real life, she doesn't know if boys like her and she doesn't care. * Her hight in real life is somewhere near 5'11 or almost 6'0. * Her nationality is half Filipino and half Danish in real life and in Sugar Rush, her nationality is Filipino. * She has been in the most creative classes in school who always does alot for their adviser like surprising their teacher on special occasions. * She is 11 years old. * She likes to call her friends "glitch" cause she sometimes act like Taffyta. * She is a princess cause Vanellope gave her the throne when they stayed in the real world. * Even if Vanellope gave Alexandra her crown, she was programmed to have a different crown and Vanellope's Crown is in the castle. Gallery Lo.png|Alexandra's kart by Toffetia. RequestforAlexandra.jpg|Alexandra holding the Philippines Flag wearing María Clara gown by:SocksandButtons Princess Alex.jpg|Alexandra's princess Look Alexandra Mixers by Aly.png|By User:Ami670 Sketch281203351.png|Alexandra in her princess dress By User:sugarrushfan2 Category:Fanon Characters Category:Females Category:VVschweetz's fan stuff Category:Racers Category:Fanon Category:Sugar Rush Citizens Category:Sugar Rush Racers Category:Sugar Rush Characters Category:Princesses